1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water jet injector for sanitary self-cleaning toilet seat device, and in particular, to a water jet injector device equipped with an optical sterilization unit for cleaning the injector nozzles after use so as to avoid the residual water in the pipes to contaminate the user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sanitary self-cleaning toilet seat device is a toilet seat device equipped with a water jet injector to clean the user's body after defecation so as to eliminate the residual soil sticking around the anus, and also prevent the accidental contact of the fingers with the contaminated parts of the body when using the toilet paper to wipe up the soil. Besides, the user might be more comfortable if the cleaning water is warmed instead of cold, and the unhappy feeling will no more exist if the toilet paper is not used.
In the sanitary self-cleaning toilet seat device, the nozzle located under the path of the injection water mixed with the soil after it has cleaned up the contaminated part of the user might also be seriously contaminated. The next user of the toilet seat device will be dirtied by the water jet sprayed from the contaminated nozzle. The nozzle of the sanitary toilet seat device must be cleaned every time after being used, but simply using water is insufficient.
Warm water, however, gives an easy feeling, but the residual water in the water pipe cools down below the body temperature, which makes the next user feel unhappy. For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The inventor of the present invention has put in very much effort on this matter for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel water jet injector for sanitary self-cleaning toilet seat device as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.